Lurking in the Darkness
by LeoFan87
Summary: This story takes place during Prodigal Son. Leonardo returns from Japan; to see that his home is destroyed. The only one he is able to contact is Angel and her cousin Amethyst comes from Massachusetts and ends up in trouble with Hun and The Purple Dragons. Will Amethyst's past ever be revealed and will she ever meet her savior read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Lurking in the Darkness

Ch. 1

"Innocence Attacked"

Amethyst is a nineteen-year-old teenage girl that happens to be Angel's cousin. She is about five foot three inches, her hair is long down to her back and very wavy either in a ponytail or half ponytail. Her eyes are magenta, and she has olive skin. Today was her first day since she moved from Massachusetts to New York so she could get away from her mother's abusive new husband.

As the girls were walking another friend of Angel's called to them.

"Hey Angel wait up; where you off to you're acting like you are running from something."

Angel tapped her cousin.

"Ame wait up that's my friend Osono. I have two other friends that I want you to meet but they won't be off until Saturday."

They both stopped; and a girl about 5'5 approached them with tan long hair that almost reached to her backside. She had periwinkle eyes in jean shorts and an orange tank top with her matching jordans. The three girls walked toward an antique shop that was owned by Angel's cousin Casey's girlfriend April O'Neil.

She looked up and signaled Angel to the back for a minute. Angel looked around and told them.

"Okay you two I'll be right back; April has something to tell me just wait here and browse."

They both nodded as Angel and April disappeared to the back.

~In the storage room~

April turned to her.

"That was wise for Leo to call you; I hope everyone is okay. Your cousin seems like a really nice girl and so does Osono. Let's hope we hear from them soon. You have no idea how scared I was when Karai threw that sign at me looking for Leonardo."

Angel sighed.

"Who else would he call April; they were watching your shop because they thought he would contact you. Boy were they wrong; it was just good to hear Leo's voice after almost three months he was away. Let's just hope the others are okay and that Karai is really lying about their demise."

April nodded.

"Yes I hope so too Angel; go on then but be careful the foot is still at large."

~Back at the new lair~

Leonardo made sure his father and his brothers were safe and made his way to go see Karai. He got inside unnoticed and sat in the shadows with his eyes slanted in anger. Karai was staring at her father's statue and felt a presence. Before she knew it he threw the sign that once hung in the lair.

"Hello Karai; I got your message!"

She put on the mask and took out her father's sword saying.

"The security around here has been very tight and here you are. Now tonight I will avenge my father by destroying you Leonardo!"

He unsheathed his katana and lunged for her and they fought as their katana clashed. She continued to fight him and he slanted his eyes more as they continued to fight.

"When we first met Karai; we fought side by side. I told you that you were nothing like your father and thought you had honor. I was wrong you understood nothing and still don't. Now you have gone too far this time Karai!"

He used his katana and sliced her mask in four pieces. When she went to grab the foot com he used his katana and sliced it in half. Then he ended up behind her and used his katana very close to her neck causing her to go on her knees.

"Go on and Finish me!"

He shook his head.

"No, Karai I am giving you one last chance to do the right thing. Don't waste it!"

She nodded and was a little scared. Then he picked up her father's sword and jumped up cutting off the head of the Oroku Saki statue.

"And Karai, Stay away from my family!"

The sword went up and landed on the floor straight up in front of Karai's face as he disappeared into the shadows back to his family. He made his way back to the new lair and threw the Chinese food at his brothers and went by Master Splinter. He handed him the new walking stick he got for him and bowed.

"This walking stick is said to come from an ancient tree since your old one was destroyed. I got it with the Ancient One."

Master Splinter smiled.

"A very gracious gift; I know I have my son back welcome home Leonardo. "

He smiled back as they all went to sleep after the long day they all had.

The next day Angel and Amethyst went to meet Osono to go hang out. They all enjoyed a picnic, and some must needed time at the gym. Around 1030 the three girls left the gym and walked home. Behind them they heard clubs; and chains. They all gulped as they continued to walk back to Angel's and were surrounded by Hun and his Purple Dragons. Angel went to grab her shell cell and noticed that she left it at her grandma's house. She gulped as they closed in on them. Hun targeted Amethyst while the others went after Angel and Osono.

She ran away but he cornered her and knocked her to the floor. She fought him off as he went down trying to undo her jeans.

~Above~

Leonardo was training his brothers when he heard Angel yelling for help. He and his brothers jumped down and took out the other dragons attacking Angel and Osono. She sighed with relief, but heard her cousin screaming. She turned to Leonardo.

"Leo my cousin is being attacked by Hun; I can't believe I left my shell cell at the house. Please don't kill me I'll never forget it again. Please just save my cousin."

He slanted his eyes in anger and followed Amethyst's screams. Then he jumped down and kicked Hun into the wall. He looked at him.

"You again freak! Mind your own business this does not concern you!"

Leonardo jumped up and came down as Hun tried to get back up and attack Amethyst again.

"Leave her alone Purple Dragon scum; can't you see she isn't interested. When a low life jerk like you attacks an innocent teenager it is my business now back the hell off her or I will make you Hun!"

Hun laughed as he lunged for Leonardo. Leonardo grabbed his arm and threw him across the lot making him hit the wall and be knocked out. Amethyst looked up and saw a blue headband blowing in the night wind. Then she passed out and Leonardo caught her before she hit her head. He picked up his shell cell and called Raphael.

Raphael heard his shell cell ringing and picked up.

'Yo Leo; where the hell are you? Is Angel's cousin okay? You want to what; have you lost your mind bro? '

Leonardo yelled into his shell cell.

'No Raph; I haven't lost my mind. She is out cold what the hell am I supposed to do? Well leave her here!'

He sighed.

'Fine Leo; you just better hope she doesn't wake up and see you bro! I'll call April and tell her that she is expecting you with Angel's cousin Amethyst.'

Leonardo picked up the unconscious teenage girl and made his way to April and Casey's place. April let him in and asked.

"What happened to her Leo? She was attacked by Hun; oh no is she okay?"

He nodded.

"Yes April she is fine; I got to her in time. Let me know when she wakes up; and yes April my family is still alive. I found them scattered all over the city; and also fought Karai and broke it off with her finally. Hopefully that is the last we heard of her; but I highly doubt it. "

Casey looked at him dumbfounded.

"You were with Karai Leo; you got to be kidding me!"

He sighed.

"Yes I was stupid to think that she was nothing like her dishonorable father; but I learned my lesson. Okay let's not speak about that again. It's just good to be home with my family and friends again. See you April and Casey."

~Where the brothers were waiting~

Leonardo flipped down and nodded to Angel. Osono was still in shock from seeing a red headband flying in the wind and couldn't speak. She heard voices and fainted. Angel shook her head and sighed.

"You four should be getting out of here. Thank you for being around."


	2. Chapter 2

Lurking in the Darkness

Ch. 2

"An Enemy Amongst Friends"

Days passed after Amethyst was attacked by Hun. She was in deep thought in their third hour thinking about the one that saved her and his voice so clear in her mind. Angel tapped her cousin.

"Ame; the teacher is looking right at you daydreaming. Those are the notes for our chapter test on the board. Hurry up and copy them down or you won't have a study guide for the chapter."" Amethyst snapped out of her thoughts and started to copy the board with the notes for the chapter. It was now lunchtime and the two girls made their way to the lunchroom where Angel spotted Tara talking with a guy that had the Purple Dragon tattoo on his arm and shook her head. Amethyst looked at her.

"What is it Angel? Isn't that your friend Tara with that purple dragon?"

Angel sighed as she responded.

"Yes it is come on let's go meet Nikita; the last thing I need is for him to see you and tell Hun."

Nikita a girl with light orange hair in a braid called to them.

"Hey you two ova here; you know I have been holding this seat for you umm three for about ten minutes. I am starving too. Where is Tara?"

Angel sighed.

"Go on get your food Nikita; we'll be here when you come back. We both packed our lunch this morning. When you come back I'll tell you where Tara is."

Amethyst looked at her cousin.

"Ang I can't get his voice out of my head. He just came out the shadows and saved me from that big ox Hun! All I remember is before I passed out I saw a blue headband blowing in the wind; and heard a manly voice. When I woke up I was at your cousin Casey's girlfriend April's place with a pounding headache. I don't understand why Hun attacked me either. I don't even know who this Hun guy is either."

Angel sighed as she looked at her.

"Ame; Hun is the head of the Purple Dragons. They basically rule New York and are the most powerful gang. Why he attacked you is beyond me; and I am trying to figure it out."

Osono approached them with Nikita.

"Maybe we should all go back to our old Martial Arts School and advance our skills. Those guys meant business a few nights ago. Poor Amethyst the poor girl just got here and was already attacked by Hun. That makes no sense to me at all. Ame do you know martial arts?"

Amethyst looked up and responded.

"Yes I actually do; and have a pair of katana in the spare room at my cousin's."

Angel's eyes widen.

"Huh you know how to use katana; when did you learn? Then why didn't you defend yourself against Hun that night!"

Osono glared at Angel.

"Did it ever occur to you that she was more scared about what he was trying to do to her; than to defend herself Ang."

Nikita looked up.

"That sounds good; maybe we should go back to our teacher from when we were kids. But who will teach a bunch of teenage girls in college to do ninjitsu? Isn't that passed on in families or something?"

Angel thought to herself.

'No that is just stupid; Leo will kill me if I even attempt to ask him. I am going to kill my cousin for not telling me that she knows how to use katana.'

The lunch bell rang and the three friends made their way to their 4th hour.

After school; the four friends were walking home from school when they came across a Ninjitsu dojo in Brooklyn. Amethyst and Osono tapped them both.

"Look it's a ninjitsu school; wow let's go check it out."

Angel looked at them both.

"Ok you two if you insist. "

They entered the dojo; it was dark and then suddenly there was an ambush. Amethyst glared with anger as she attacked the guards.

Angel looked and yelled.

"Amethyst STOP!"

Osono was defending herself. Nikita went to hide from the attackers and let Amethyst and Osono take care of them. Amethyst almost broke a few of the guards' necks. The rest suddenly stopped a loud voice was heard and the girls froze in their places.

"ENOUGH!"

The guards moved away from the girls and bowed as they went in front of a short elderly chubby guy.

He looked at the girls.

"All of you bow now! Including the girl in the orange braid hiding. Be silent and listen.

"I am known as the Ancient One. This very skilled ninjas you were fighting are my guards. So you ladies want to learn Ninjitsu. I am warning you all it takes a lot of discipline and skill to master the art of ninjitsu!"

The girls bowed as they listened to a story. Ancient One began.

"Let me tell you ladies about a student of mine from three years ago; who was battling his anger as you are young lady. He was suffering from a major defeat causing his family to be injured severely. He was the eldest of his brothers and the most skilled of his brothers."

He continued his tale of the warrior.

"He was quite different then you girls all he can think about is to kill and to fight his anger became stronger and more worst, and then as we traveled up to my dojo he still had anger bottling up.

He was very skilled at such a young age; as we traveled we had to go through the cave of worthiness. He faced his fear and it faded away after that. He faced his biggest fear."

Ancient One paused as he looked as his new students.

"But I will stop the tale there when you 4 get that far you will face your own fears! "

He glanced at the young girl with magenta hair.

"Especially you young lady; what is your name? "

She looked up and introduced herself with an attitude.

"My name is Amethyst and I am 19 years old. I am nothing like the warrior in your story Sensei. I will be a very good student."

Ancient one stared at her.

"Yes you are just like the warrior in my story; you have the demeanor of a cumquat with his attitude he came to me with. Do you UNDERSTAND ME!"

Amethyst bowed in respect.

"Y-es Sensei."

Above the window stood a figure hidden in the shadows the blue bandanna flown in the wind. He said in his mind as he crossed his arms.

'Cumquat I hated that word; I'm a turtle a mutant turtle.'

He stood in the shadows as they all stood up.

Amethyst looked around sensing someone was near. She shrugged it off and began listening as The Ancient One explained the basic skills.

The figure peeked again as he watched; and seen the majestic girl. He slapped his face and said in his mind.

'Wow!'

He disappeared into the shadows because his shell cell rang. The girls turned around and looked up no one was there.

The Ancient One slapped all 4 with his hand.

"Pay attention!"

Osono spoke.

"But master someone was watching us. "

The Ancient one spoke.

" Young warriors in training must focus! Don't worry about the figure you will meet him sooner than you think."

All 4 looked at each other. Angel whistled as she continued her basic skills!

~Below Ground~

Raphael was in the dojo punching his bag looking at the clock.

'Leo where the shell are you? Come on please don't tell me you are back to the way you were three years ago.'

Leonardo entered the lair when he heard a thick accent.

"Yo Leo where were you; you disappeared again! Please don't tell me you are back to the way you were three years ago I hated you that way!"

Leonardo glared and slapped his forehead.

"What is the matter with you? No I'm not I went on my training run. I saw the error of my ways Raph!"

Raphael rubbed his forehead.

"Ow oh; what you see any punks to fight?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"No Raph; the streets have been quiet. "

Raphael sighed.

"Man no more punks to attack that is boring."

Michelangelo came in.

"Hey good for us; we can actually relax without worrying about protecting the city from the punks. More video games for me; maybe I can raise my high score!"

Raphael played with his Sai on his finger.

"That's all you care about Mikey is your stupid video games!"

Michelangelo looked.

"What's the matter Raphie?"

Michelangelo looked at his younger brother.

"Nothing; it's just been boring around the city!"

Michelangelo shrugged.

"Isn't that a good thing dude?"

Master Splinter looked at his sons.

"My sons; your brother Leonardo is himself I can assure you of that. To answer your question Donatello. He went to follow the girls to the Ancient One's dojo. One of those girls is going through the same thing that your brother Leonardo went through when I sent him away to Japan to seek out the Ancient One."

Raphael stood up and yawned as he put his Sai back in his belt.

"So what was it like to be trained bro you never told us?"

Michelangelo spoke.

"Yea bro I wanna know pleaseee."

Leonardo chuckled.

"I'm tired can I tell you later on?"

Michelangelo looked with a pouty face. Raphael slapped him.

"Yes Leo."

Leonardo stretched and went to his room. He laid on his shell after he took his bandanna off. He was thinking about that girl and what Master Splinter said. He drifted off to sleep.

Michelangelo stretched and entered his room, and fell right back to sleep.

Raphael stretched and was in his room already; and fell asleep.

Donatello was already fast asleep in his room.

After his sons were asleep Master Splinter wrote a note to the Ancient One and it disappeared in a flame to the Ancient One.

~Above ground in the dojo~

Ancient One looked at his students.

"Amethyst and Osono I advise you both if you know how to use a weapon have them on you at all times. I will decide on what weapon Nikita and Angel will be using."

The girls kneeled down and bowed in respect.

"Thank you sensei goodnight. "

Casey beeped the horn as he waited. They walked to the van and Casey drove the girls home.

When she got home Amethyst entered her room. She took a quick shower and put her pajamas on as she had flash backs of her mistakes and bad choices she made and drifted off to sleep.

Angel fell asleep in her clothes.

The next day Nikita looked at her watch and dialed Tara's cell phone. She got her answering machine and sighed.

Osono glared.

"Let me guess; no answer again? What the hell is she doing; this is the 7th time she is avoiding us. What is going on with her?"  
Angel, and Amethyst shrugged. Amethyst looked around and went for her bag on her back. Then she tapped Osono and whispered in her ear. Osono also went for her bag. Nikita and Angel gulped.

Osono unsheathe her katanas as well as Amethyst unsheathed hers. Amethyst stayed silent when they took the short cut through the north alley.

Amethyst and Osono got in a stance Osono spoke.

"We are not alone! "

Amethyst stayed in position when they were ambushed by the purple dragons. A familiar voice was heard Amethyst, Osono and Nikita glared all 3 yelled in anger.

"TARA!?"

Tara revealed herself and smirked.

"Yes it is me; now you girls walked in the wrong territory now you face me! "

The purple dragons stood there as they watched Tara who was about to attack when a Sai was thrown at her Jutte, Tara was bleeding as she glared.

A giant mutant turtle in a trench coat landed in front of the girls as his red bandanna flown in the wind. He spoke with a thick accent that was a powerful one.

"You, punk ass kid thinks your better than everyone! How about you back off and turn away from punk asses like these lowlifes! "He took them all out including the leader which was Tara's b/f." Tara looked and yelled out his name.

"RICHARD!?" She glared and picked up her Jutte.

"I'll teach you to mess with us purple dragons! "She lunged at him.

The mutant turtle glared and gritted his teeth.

"You don't want to mess with me kid!"

He blocked her attack and flipped over her as he kicked her to the wall, Tara hit the wall and got back up as she went back at him she tried to stab him. When he blocked her Jutte with his Sai. He cut the hand she wielded the Jutte with.

"You think the purple dragons are all that; you don't even know what they are all about! You are a punk ass wanna be who needs a lesson in life!" He round housed her to the ground. He held his Sai to her neck.

The girls just stared.

Richard ran off and with his gang and left her there.

Tara was scared when he pulled the Sai away from her neck.

"You still think they care for you!?" Tara looked up at him as a tear rolled down her eye, he helped her up

"The name is Raphael. "

Amethyst, Nikita and Osono walked to them slowly. Osono unsheathe her katanas Raphael blocked.

"Are you that bored you had to take out your katanas? " Osono looked

"How you know?" Raphael chuckled

"I'm a ninja not a phony. " Osono shield her katanas.

The girls hugged Tara.

"We are still here for you Tara but you were pretty dumb to join them. "

Raphael looked as he put his Sai back in his belt.

"So who are you 4?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lurking in the Darkness

Ch. 3

"Mysterious Warrior Revealed"

It was the next day Tara woke up from that same dream when she met the one called Raphael. She dried her tears, and dialed Amethyst's number. Amethyst was in the back yard practicing with her katana when she heard her cell ring. On the other end she heard Tara's voice.

'Hey Ame can we hang out today? I am very sorry for being stupid. '

Amethyst responded back.

I was about to leave for class you can come to class with us. Meet me at the corner of Osono's street. '

She hung up and entered the house to put her katana away. Then she knocked on the bathroom door to tell Angel.

"I'm heading to class; sorry about you being grounded."

~Tara's house~

Tara got dressed and headed to Osono's street and waited for the girls.

Osono saw Tara and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're joining us. "

Tara shrugged her off.

"I don't need that sympathy but I really am sorry."

Osono rolled her eyes.

"It's fine so what are you going to do about that tattoo?"

Tara looked at her.

"I'm getting it removed next week; so what is the class you guys taking?"

Amethyst walked up to them.

"He calls himself the Ancient One we need to wait for Nikita. "

They headed to the Ancient One's dojo.

Nikita was outside.

The 3 girls approached her.

"Tara decided to join us. "

Nikita looked.

"Shocking you better hide that dragon tattoo our sensei won't like it. "

Tara sighed.

"I'm getting it removed next week. "

They entered the dojo and bowed in respect to their sensei.

"Who is this and what is that mark you a traitor!"

Amethyst responded.

"No sensei she isn't a part of it anymore because of someone named Raphael saved her last night she is here to join us. "

The Ancient One spoke.

"I see kneel my students. " All 4 girls kneeled.

When Amethyst was in deep mediation; and she started to get angry. She was called.

Ancient One spoke.

"Amethyst stand you spar with Tara. "

Tara rose as he spoke and faced her and ran at her.

Amethyst attacked back but wasn't sparring more like attacking now when from above a figure in the shadows blocked her katana and yelled in firm voice.

"STOP! " she looked and snapped out of it when she saw the 6 ft. shadowy figure standing in front of her as his blue bandanna flown in the wind.

The Ancient One spoke.

"KNEEL! "

All 4 kneeled, the one in the blue bandanna stood beside the Ancient One as he bowed.

The Ancient One spoke.

"This is the warrior I spoke about. "

The one in blue spoke.

"I am Leonardo, son of Master Hamato Splinter oldest of my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

The Ancient One spoke.

"He is the one who was sent to me during when he battled his anger and himself like you young Amethyst. You are going through the same thing Leonardo will join us during our classes to help you to overcome whatever you fear. "

She recognized his voice and just looked up not knowing what to say. He looked at her.

"Yes I am the one that saved you from Hun that night. Use the teachings that the Ancient One is going to teach you. They will come in handy; trust me when I tell you they helped me."

The other girls just stared in awe not knowing what to say. Ancient One turned to them.

"Ladies stop looking at the warrior and pay attention to the lesson for today. Leonardo you by me while I go over today's lesson with the girls. Amethyst especially you; eyes up here while I go over the lesson. After I demonstrate you will spar against Tara without your anger consuming you understood. If you let your anger consume you again Leonardo will come between you both."

Amethyst bowed to The Ancient One.

"Yes Sensei I understand. I will try to control my anger while I spar against Tara."

The Ancient One demonstrated the lesson and turned to the girls.

"Amethyst you against Tara. Nikita you against Osono. Again I will say it; Amethyst and Osono a ninja always has their weapon on them. Do not let me see you two come to another lesson without them understood."

Osono looked at their Sensei.

"I did Sensei; I was playing with them earlier. I had Angel bring Amethyst's katana to me without her knowing."

Leonardo shook his head.

"Why would you be playing with them? Amethyst you know how to use katana?"

Amethyst looked at him.

"Yes I have been studying with them since I was 10. I can see you also wield the katana."

He nodded.

Tara looked up and gulped.

"Umm Ame can you not spar with me with your katana please?"

Osono looked up and responded.

"I know how to use them the right way Master Leonardo. I was just bored and decided to play with them earlier."

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't call me Master Leonardo; Osono just call me Leo please. "

Osono looked and smiled.

"I have a better name to call you; how about Kumquat."

The Ancient One winked and bowed to Leonardo.

Leonardo lunged at her with his twin katana. Osono widened her eyes remaining focused as she blocked his katana as they clashed.

Leonardo stepped back as he resheathed his katana.

"Just making sure you're not an unskilled warrior Osono."

Osono bowed then she resheathed her katana. The sparring began again and Osono flipped Nikita on her back using her fist causing Nikita to faint.

Ancient One bowed to her.

"Well done Osono-Chan. Nikita-Chan wake up; never let your enemy get you off guard. That was uncalled for."

Nikita rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry sensei. "

She bowed and she glared at Osono.

"I'll get you. " Osono rolled her eyes

"You're always off guard NIkita try again."

Leonardo stood with his arms crossed watching them.

"That attitude will get your butt kicked Osono; I'd watch my back if I was you."

Osono waved it off and went in the corner and sipped her water watching as Amethyst was up against Tara.

Once again Amethyst lost her temper and Leonardo had to come between them.

"Amethyst you can't keep doing this; whatever your fear it must be deep inside you. Now again like Ancient One said do not lose your temper when you spar with Tara. A warrior can't lose their temper when they are in battle it will be their demise. You can't keep losing focus when you are engaging an enemy."

Ancient One looked at her.

"Amethyst you by me now; Tara go spar against Nikita."

She sat next to Ancient One and he said.

"Meditate now and listen to me my pupil. Whatever anger you have inside of you is the cause of your fear. If you don't release it, you will never be able to call yourself a ninja."

The one in red jumped down and landed on his feet.

"Yo fearless I do perfectly fine with mine."

Tara recognized the voice.

"Raphael?"

The one in red turned to her.

"Well well isn't it the idiot who thought the purple dragons were her friends."

Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of the Number 1 hot head in the city girls this is my brother Raphael. "

Tara spoke.

"I met him and don't remind me of it please; we were over this a million times I was stupid and thank you for saving me Raphael."

She sat down and was polishing her Jutte. While she was polishing her Jutte Nikita gulped.

"Umm Sensei; can we spar without Tara using her weapon on me please. They look real sharp."

Leonardo looked at her.

"Nikita do not disturb a ninja master when he is in meditation especially if he is trying to help one of his students release the anger so his or her true inner strength and skills can come out."

Nikita bowed.

"Sorry please don't hurt me Tara."

She faced Tara as the sparring began; Tara fought her with her Jutte without cutting her or the weapon contacting her skin as she kicked her to the wall and bowed.

Raphael was impressed.

"Wow you really know how to wield those. Maybe next time you will think before you mess with a ninja beyond your skills missy understood."

Tara walked up to him.

"You do not scare me but I thank you for saving me Raphael. "

He rolled his eyes.

"Call me Raph and don't mention it I'm a ninja it's what I do, but next time choose the wise choice before getting with a crowd that are nothing but criminals."

Someone jumped through the window his orange bandanna flown in the wind.

"Yo I'm Michelangelo I see there is a party here and I wasn't invited. "

Another jumped and landed on his feet he used his bo staff and bopped Michelangelo in the head.

"It's not a party. "

Raphael looked.

"What took you two so long you're supposed to follow me."

Michelangelo interrupted.

No offense bro you're a horrible leader. "

Leonardo held his laugh in, Raphael crossed his arms.

"I am not. "

Tara, Osono, and Nikita's eyes widened as they looked at the four brothers. Nikita looked up and asked.

"How long will Amethyst meditate for? I mean she's been at it for almost an hour. "

Leonardo sighed as he responded.

"It will last as long as it takes for Amethyst to look deep inside her and learn what her fear is. It is nothing to worry about at all ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

Lurking in the Darkness

Ch. 4

"Fears Finally Faced"

Many days passed and Amethyst sat in deep meditation as Ancient One went over the lessons with the girls. Leonardo looked over the lessons and sighed thinking.

'It might take a lot more for her to face her fears. Unlike me, I was sent to Japan to train with the Ancient One.'

He saw Osono playing with her swords again and looked.

"Will you stop that; those are not a toy to be played with."

She looked up.

'I'll stop playing with my swords if you spar with me? If I lose I stop if I win then you leave me alone Mr. Leonardo!"

Michelangelo sighed and shook his head.

"You gonna take her challenge bro; or are you too scared she will actually beat you."

Raphael snickered.

"Umm I got to see this; you gonna take her challenge fearless or not!"

Donatello just stayed silent and watched the lesson while Tara sparred with Nikita. Nikita kept on ducking as Tara lunged at her with her Jutte.

"Can you please not use those Tara? You're gonna kill me! Why can't I use a weapon Ancient One? Please help me I can't beat her while I am unarmed!"

Michelangelo just sighed.

"Any ninja can defeat an enemy when they aren't armed; so try to focus and then you might just surprise yourself dudette."

Tara looked and lunged for Nikita. Nikita thought fast and front swept Tara's leg knocking her to the ground. Then she grabbed one of Tara's Jutte and held it to her neck.

Ancient One called.

"Nikita-Chan come forward. You will be wielding the hanbo and training with Donatello. Donatello come forward in the other dojo to train Nikita."

He looked at Tara.

"Tara-Chan come forward your trainer is Raphael."

Raphael cracked his knuckles.

"I am so going to enjoy this. Let's go kid; now you'll learn basic methods to use your Jutte. Will you knock it off I won't hurt ya!"

Tara looked and gulped as she came forward and bowed to Raphael. He started to train her with basic blocking moves with his Sai and told her to use her Jutte the same way. She lunged for Raphael and he blocked her attacks. Then she went to front sweep him and he blocked her foot with his.

He turned to her.

"Now you attack me with everything I just taught you and see if ya were payin' attention Tara."

She nodded and attacked him with all the moves he taught her. She was able to disarm him but ended up on her back with his Sai to her neck.

"Never lose your focus when you attack an enemy. Never think because your opponent is disarmed that you have won. A ninja is able to defend themselves with or without their weapon. Come on I think your lesson is ova for tonight Tara."

He helped her up and she bowed to him. Then she put her Jutte away in her holster. He threw her a bottle of water and watched as Donatello was training Nikita.

Nikita attacked Donatello with her Hanbo and he blocked it. Then he used his Bo Staff and tried to trip her. She flipped behind him and hit him in his shell with her Hanbo causing him to fall. He flipped back up and was behind her holding his Bo to her chest.

"That was not wise Nikita. In a real battle the wind would've been knocked out of you. Now make sure you do the moves I taught you and make sure you don't get off guard. Let's go see how your friend Osono is doing."

Osono bowed to Leonardo and lunged at him. He used his katana and blocked her. She flipped behind him and tried to disarm him but failed miserably. Every attack Osono threw at Leonardo he blocked. She tried to front sweep him and he jumped and ended up behind her holding his sword to her neck. She gulped and stayed still. He bowed to her and looked.

"No more playing with your katana Osono. Also tonight your lessons are with Michelangelo."

Osono looked.

"But he doesn't know how to use a sword; he is a nunchuck master. How is he going to train me when I use katana like you and Amethyst?"

Michelangelo came forward with a sword.

"Did I mention I also know how to use a sword? But when I train you; you are only allowed to use one of your katana not both. So come on dudette let's start your lesson. Bro we all are training the girls what are you going to do?"

Leonardo sighed.

"Just wait I guess; go start your lesson with Osono I'll be fine. Go on Mikey."

Michelangelo went with Osono and started her lesson, while Leonardo just sat in meditation. Amethyst opened her eyes and bowed to the Ancient One.

"I know what my fear is but I have no idea how I am going to face it so I can get rid of all this anger. Sensei my skills are very advanced; it's just most of the time when I train it's with anger. I end up destroying my practice dummies."

He looked at her.

"Maybe with a little help; Leonardo can help you with your skills. Just know if you lose your temper he will not tolerate it. Go with your friends while I go talk to Leonardo. Amethyst the time will come when you face your fear and you will not expect it."

She bowed to her sensei.

"Yes Ancient One."

She exited the dojo leaving Leonardo with the Ancient One.

The Ancient One looked at him.

"Leonardo-san as of today you and your brothers will continue the girls' training. I must return to the Tribunal. Don't worry I already got Splinter's permission for you four to train them. I was sent here to train these four because the tribunal senses something very special about them. They think the four people best to train them is you and your brothers since you four are acolytes of the Tribunal. Also know this Leonardo even though you don't have your medallions you four still have your powers."

He bowed to him.

"Yes Ancient One I understand. Well have a safe trip back to Tribunal."

He saw the ship that carried him and his brothers to the Lap of Gods and waved as they took off. Then he exited the dojo and it disappeared after he met up with his brothers and the girls. The four girls turned and just saw an abandoned building where the dojo once stood. Amethyst looked and asked.

"Where did the dojo go Leo? So now you four are the ones training us?"

He nodded.

"Yes Amethyst he had to return to Japan. In your deep meditation were you able to see what you fear most that is preventing you from fighting with your advanced skills? Is it something from your past that maybe you regret or does it go deeper?"

She sighed as she responded.

"It goes a lot deeper than my past Leo; but I rather not tell you while my friends and your brothers are around us."

He looked and nodded then he turned to his brothers.

"Why don't you three go with the girls for some pizza. While I go for a walk with Amethyst? Stop looking at me like that Raph."

Raphael chuckled.

"Yea bro; just don't be too long you know how Mikey is with pizza."

He waited till his brothers left with the girls and turned to her.

"Okay Amethyst we are alone. What is your biggest fear?"

She sighed as she explained with tears rolling down her eyes.

"When I was about 13, I was the eldest of three girls. Our parents were murdered in the middle of the night while me and my sisters were asleep. Me and our baby sister Shinah went to go save our long lost sister, we were too late and she was murdered in front of my eyes! Then after Reiha killed our parents and our last sister. My baby sister Shinah; used a forbidden power that only our clan holds and I was too late to save her she too also died. So the reason I use my anger to fight and half the time I lose is because I can never forgive myself for being unable to save my sisters!"

He held her as she cried into his plastron.

"Shh Amethyst it's okay. Stop blaming yourself for the death of your sisters. It's not your fault; but you shouldn't let that get in your way when you fight. I will help you conquer that fear and that I swear on my honor. Come on then let's go meet up with the others."

She smiled at him after he wiped her tears.

"Thank you Leonardo; I appreciate having a friend like you."

As they headed toward the pizza place the foot surrounded them and Leonardo unsheathed his katana.

"Oh shell no; now the foot has regained power! My life officially sucks I swear!"

Amethyst looked around and saw them surrounding them. She unsheathe her katana and stood by Leonardo.

"Friends of yours Leo?"

He gritted his teeth.

"Really this is not the time for jokes Amethyst."

They lunged at them and both of them fought them off! Amethyst saw a foot soldier shoot a poisonous arrow at Leonardo and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…."

She closed her eyes and she glowed light purple and her eyes started to glow too. From her hands purple flames shot out and she burned the poisonous arrow causing it to fall to the ground in ashes! Then she fainted and he caught her. The foot ninja disappeared in smoke. Leonardo looked down.

"Amethyst wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Leo what the hell happened?"

He sighed with relief.

"You risked your life for me; and scared off the foot. Are you okay? Come on let me help you up."

She gave him her hand.

"Call me Ame; Leo. Weren't we supposed to meet the others?"

He looked at her.

"You don't remember anything Ame? You glowed and so did your eyes and you shot out fire."

She shook her head.

"No sorry I don't Leo. Let's just go meet the others."

He was still in shock in what he saw. Then he just shook his head.

'Maybe I was seeing things.'

They arrived at the pizza parlor and the 8 friends ate in silence. After they ate the boys walked the girls home and then they walked Amethyst back to Angel's. Before Amethyst entered the house Leonardo looked.

"Thank you for saving my life though you don't remember what happened? Lessons continue tomorrow at dusk by the park goodnight Ame."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Leo; and thank you for helping me goodnight."

Angel looked and scratched her head when she saw Leonardo blush and hold his cheek.

'Umm okay.'

~At Osono's house~

Osono was asleep in her bed when she was awakened by a nightmare that has been bothering her since the day she was born.

~ _Doors crashed in around her and all that could be heard was screaming and swords clashing. Behind her an elder girl that looked a lot like her but with reddish brown hair almost magenta. Shinah let's go before we get found by Reiha! NOOOOO don't use your power you'll be killed! SHINAHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She felt her body go limp as the breath no longer came out of her. The elder sister cried over her limp body and the Phoenix was evaporated into her body. NO I FAILED TO KEEP YOU SAFE IM A FAILURE! ~_

 _~end of sequence~_

Osono woke up trying to catch her breath and ran into the bathroom to wash her face.

'What the hell does that dream mean? I've been having this dream since I was a child. Like someone is living inside of me. Why does Amethyst look so familiar; this dream the elder girl has the exact same voice as Ame. Who is Shinah though?'

~At Angel's~

Amethyst kept on having the nightmare about the night she lost her two sisters. She woke up screaming and Angel ran into her room and held her.

"Ame you need to tell Leo about your dream; he may be the only one that can help you rest easy. Especially with the foot and the Purple Dragons lurking around. Leonardo is just a mystery and so are his brothers."

Amethyst sighed.

'It's like my past life is haunting me; when I am trying to move forward with my life. Without the shadows of my past. Now the Phoenix has awakened after Shinah lost her life using it to save us! It came out when I saved Leo and had to lie to him also. Pretend I didn't remember what happened! I am cursed! I need to talk to Leo!'

Amethyst made her cousin leave as she locked her door as she sat down, she closed her eyes concentrating as she tried to reach Leonardo She spoke.

'Leo help me I need to talk to you please. '

~At the lair~

Leonardo was asleep as his eyes opened he heard her voice it echoed.

'Leo help me. '

He looked at the time and then he left the lair without waking anyone up. Raphael woke up and looked and didn't see him in his room, he shook his head. He waited for him to return.

~Amethyst's place~

Amethyst opened her window she hugged him.

"I don't know who else to talk to. " Tears fell from her eyes.

"I need help. "

Leonardo looked as he hugged her back as he felt a strong energy from her.

"Only one way to save you; you four, meet me and my brothers at the northwest alley but after midnight tonight ".

Amethyst looked confused.

"H-uh?"

Leonardo sighed

"Don't worry you and your sister will be freed trust me, do you trust me." Amethyst nodded

"Yes I do I'll call them later. "

Leonardo handed her four shell cells you each get one and very good with your training but you will soon forget what has been bothering you and fearing trust me. " He disappeared into the shadows and went back home

Raphael had his arms crossed.

"You went to see Amethyst again didn't you? Are you two together or not? "

Leonardo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No you hot head we have something to do tonight be ready for it. "

Raphael looked puzzled.

"What ya mean? What's going on?"

Leonardo sighed

"I can't say anything I promised Amethyst but you will find out tonight after midnight "

Raphael was still confused he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok fearless leader. "

Leonardo went to the dojo and called to ancient one.

"Master Please tell the tribunal that I'm bringing the girls tonight there is someone or something within Amethyst and her friend Osono It must be released. Tonight please help me. "

Ancient one spoke.

"Leonardo that's dangerous you sure you want to do this?"

Leonardo sighed and nodded.

"Yes master we will be there after midnight tonight. "

Ancient one bowed.

"Very well Leonardo but I'm warning you it's not easy. "He disappeared.

~Midnight by the alley~

The ship that carried Leonardo and his brothers to the Lap of Gods appeared and the eight of them got on. When they arrived Leonardo bowed to the Tribunal.

"These two girls have a very strong energy coming from them, and need your help."

They looked at Amethyst.

"So this is where you disappeared to after your sister's death? Come forward Amethyst and Osono. We are putting you both is a deep trance. Amethyst we are giving you a decision. We can take your memories of the end of the Phoenix Clan and with it any memory of your sister Shinah's end also known as Shinnasto? We all know the power of the Phoenix clan is a curse and no one should live with it. But also know this after we do this you will have no recollection of who you were. Your powers will remain but the Phoenix will be gone. Osono on the other hand will have no more dreams and your sister Shinah's spirit will be released. You will just be friends now both of you make your decision."

Amethyst bowed.

"Yes I understand; do what you must do. Please release Shinah first so she can rest in peace. So Shinah used too much of her phoenix to get a second chance like I am allowed. So after this Amesto will be gone and all that remains is Amethyst expert swordsman and power of ice and water am I right?"

The tribunal bowed to her and nodded, and then the Tribunal put the girls in a trance. From Osono's body a spirit with long brown hair in red arose looking at Amethyst…...she touched Amethyst and another spirit with dark brown hair with her eyes glowing purple arose from her body. The two spirits disappeared and the girls fainted. Leonardo caught Amethyst and Michelangelo caught Osono. Their two friends just stared in aww like Raphael and Donatello.

"W-w-h-oaaaa!"

The tribunal turned to Amethyst as her eyes opened.

"Do not waste your second chance at life Amethyst and excel at your skills. Osono will awake in a few hours. Now be on your way back to where you all belong. Leonardo you made a wise decision by taking them to us now both girls can rest easy. Farewell!"

They arrived back in the alley and Michelangelo held Osono.

"Bro where do we go? They said she will wake up in a few hours? We can't go back to the lair at this rate."

Tara thought for a minute.

"We'll go to my house; my parents are out of town for a while. Come on follow me you 7?"

They got to Tara's place and Michelangelo placed Osono on the couch and sighed. Leonardo put his hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"She had to be released Ame. I saw your eyes glow when you saved me with the Phoenix. I know you miss your sister Shinah but she had to be released. She wouldn't want you to be mourning her like you are. Come on then let's get some rest you need it."

Amethyst cried on him.

"I know but she was my baby sister! She let the evil side consume her and it killed her unlike me I fought Amesto because I liked being Amethyst. I have never felt so good till now knowing that she is really gone and I am no longer cursed thanks to you Leo."

He smiled.

"That's what friends are for Ame. Let's go get some rest."

She smiled and nodded. Then they headed upstairs while Michelangelo watched over Osono and he fell asleep next to her. Raphael covered them both and then he headed upstairs to one of the spare rooms and fell asleep after he checked on Tara who was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lurking in the Darkness

Ch.5

"Training Begins"

The next day Amethyst woke up and went for a jog after a peaceful sleep the night before. She never felt so good until that awful spirit was released from her though it was a part of her. She now knew that the tribunal gave her a second chance for a reason. She wasn't about to waste her second chance and wanted to prove to Leonardo she could focus without her anger consuming her. As she jogged she thought about her new Sensei. She wondered when her training was going to begin. It was still dark when she heard footsteps behind her. She went to grab her katana but realized she didn't have them on her. She kept jogging cautiously listening around her surroundings wondering who was behind her.

She froze and was about to attack when she heard that familiar voice that saved her the night Hun attacked her and when she finally met her savior face to face.

"Why did you follow me Leonardo? You scared me and I almost hurt you."

He chuckled.

"A ninja is never supposed to leave without their weapon. Besides around this time I always go for my training run. Everybody is still asleep over at Tara's except you and I. So you are the last survivor of the Phoenix clan? I really never knew that there was such a clan. My father taught me about many of them but not once has he mentioned the Phoenix Clan."

She sighed.

"Since Amesto was extracted from me I honestly don't remember anything about my clan. I guess I am supposed to make a new life for myself. As Angel knows I am the only survivor of my family; I have never told her about my past though she is a 2nd cousin to me. Not even my real cousin."

He smiled at her.

"Well you have me, my brothers, and of course your friends to help you do that Ame. Maybe it's better not to tell Angel anything when you go back home later."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes you are right Leo. I wonder how Osono slept last night? Was anyone up when you left for your run?"

He shook his head.

"No when I left everyone was still asleep; especially Mikey asleep next to Osono. It feels good talking to you without that attitude you had when we first met."

She blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that Leo; shall we head back? It is almost dawn."

He nodded and they headed back to Tara's house. When they got in everyone was still fast asleep and she started to make breakfast. Leonardo's shell cell rang and he answered.

'Hey Sensei; yes, they extracted the spirits from both girls and they both slept fine last night. No not that I know of; you heard what on the news? When?'

~At the lair~

'This morning Leonardo; they didn't say much about them but the foot is at large once again. So I advise you to tell your brothers and start training those girls as soon as possible. Leonardo they said Karai hasn't been seen in a long time so I doubt she is the head of the foot anymore. I will see you four tonight when you come home my son.'

Leonardo hung up his shell cell and went back to the living room where Michelangelo was fast asleep next to Osono. He sat on the opposite couch and flipped through channels. Raphael descended from the stairs and looked at Leonardo.

"Yo fearless; was that a dream when those two spirits were extracted from Amethyst and Osono? So maybe that night when Hun attacked her someone told him about Amethyst's powers. But who could it be? So what the hell happened after you left our new lair after you found us all?"

Leonardo looked up and responded.

"I broke up with that bitch! Then I fought her and warned her she messes with my family she won't be so lucky next time. Actually let's say I used her father's sword and cut Oroku Saki's head off the statue! So now we have to find out who the hell is the head of the foot clan, and continue the girls' training. Don't ask me about it again understood Raph!"

Raph walked away and entered the kitchen to put on the coffee and Amethyst looked at him weird. She was cooking and asked him.

"You drink coffee?"

He sighed and responded.

"Wha' you neva saw a mutant turtle drink coffee."

She looked.

"Umm no we just met Raph or did you forget?"

He shook his head.

"Well if you'd excuse me; I'm gona wake up my lazy ass baby brother Michelangelo for sparring; tell me when the coffee is ready."

She nodded and went back to cooking breakfast.

Raphael walked by the couch and shook Michelangelo. Michelangelo woke up groggily.

"Daddy?"

Raphael shook his head.

"No shell fa brains let's go spar! I need a sparring partner."

Michelangelo still didn't move.

"Papa!"

Raphael bopped him.

"No shell fa brains; it's me your brother Raphael. Let's go lazy ass!"

Michelangelo opened his eyes.

"Why don't you spar with Leo? I am not awake yet!"

Leonardo looked and yelled.

"Mikey get up now and go spar with Raph before I make you move!"

Michelangelo woke up.

"Fine fine I'll spar with you hothead!"

Osono woke up and looked up.

"Can I watch please?"

Raphael shook his head.

"Fine kid come on then. "

Leonardo was still flipping through channels when the new report came on and he put the volume up.

"More crime waves in the city; just when we thought the foot clan was done. Reports are coming in about more foot clan related incidents. Since Karai Saki stepped down as the head of the foot clan; more teenagers are becoming members of the foot. Who is this mysterious new leader of the foot?"

Leonardo shook his head and looked out the window thinking.

'Who could possibly be the head of the foot; Shredder is on some frozen planet in solitude? Hun isn't smart enough to be the head of the foot; unless Karai is still the head and in hiding but she was really scared the day I fought her!'

Tara descended from the stairs and called to Leonardo.

"Leo why don't you have one of us go under cover and try to get in the foot? I was a member of the Purple Dragons and could get in easily!"

He turned around and glared at her.

"I don't think so Tara; first of all, your Purple Dragon tattoo is gone and if they find a shell cell on you then they will know you are friends with us! 2nd of all if I do that it will be one of my brothers; I will not put any of you girls in danger! So don't bring it up again; do I make myself clear."

She looked and sighed.

"Yes Leonardo; sorry it was just a suggestion. I'll be outside watching them spar."

He walked away and entered the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Amethyst walked over by him and asked.

"Leo are you okay?"

He stayed silent and sipped his coffee thinking. She walked away and set the table. Then she turned to Leonardo.

"Can you get them please? Breakfast is out on the table. "

~Outside~

Tara was staring at Raphael as he and Michelangelo were sparring. Nikita saw the way that she was staring at Raphael and giggled.

"Somebody is falling for Raph! Your face is red and you can't keep your eyes off him."

Amethyst bopped her.

"Seriously that is really immature Kita! Let's go breakfast is ready.

Tara glared at Nikita.

"Will you knock it off already! I wasn't even staring at Raphael as you claim I was!"

Amethyst called again.

"Come on ninja; time to eat some breakfast. Yes, Osono I also made cappuccino and tea also."

Michelangelo put his nunchucks back in his belt and smiled.

"Sweet; I am so hungry. Training does seem to cause you to have an appetite dudette. "

Raphael put his Sai away.

"Yea yea shell fa brains; you just have an unending stomach."

Osono giggled as they entered the house. Leonardo was silent at the table when everyone sat down.

Donatello descended from the stairs stretching; then he entered the kitchen and called to Nikita.

"Kita do you take coffee or tea?"

Nikita looked up from her plate.

"I drink tea; not much of a coffee drinker like Ame and Tara."

Then he sat down and looked at his 2nd eldest brother. Raphael shrugged when he looked at him. Then Tara got up and poured herself and Raphael a cup of coffee. When she handed it to him he smiled slightly.

"Thanks Tara; I was bout to pour myself a cup. Whoa Ame these omelets smell really good."

She smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you Raph."

Amethyst looked at Osono.

"How did you sleep last night?"

She looked up from her cappuccino.

"A lot better than I have since I was born; thanks for asking Ame. I just had a really weird dream last night that's all. What about you?"

Amethyst smiled after she sipped her coffee.

"I slept really good."

They all ate their breakfast in silence. When they finished eating Tara stretched.

"That was really good Ame. You are a great cook; no offense Osono. I think I am gonna go for a swim after my food digests. Anyone else wanna join me?"

Raphael's eyebrows went up as Tara looked his way. Then Osono tapped his shell.

"Hey Raph; why haven't you sparred against me?"

He chuckled.

"Yo kid; because I don't want to hurt you. That's why I won't spar against you. The only two I spar wit are my brothers Leonardo and Michelangelo. Donatello won't even spar with me because he knows he'll get hurt. Don't ask me again!"

Leonardo shook his head as he finished his breakfast. Amethyst cleaned off the table and Leonardo helped her out by washing the dishes. She dried them and put them away. Then she asked.

"Leo why were you so silent after you heard that report on the TV? Is it something I did or said?"

He sighed.

"Ame; the foot is at large again and I have no idea who is the head right now. It's nothing against you. I didn't mean to make you feel it was. I'm just glad that I was able to help you face your fears. You are a very talented swordsman. Just wish I knew why Hun attacked you that night. Also how the hell does he know about your powers? Someone had to tell him he isn't that bright."

She giggled.

"No, he really isn't that bright Leo. How do you expect to find out who the head of the foot is anyway?"  
He shrugged.

"I really have no idea Ame. Don't worry I'll figure it out I normally do."

She banged into him when she turned to put the hand towel on the oven. She felt her cheeks get hot as he looked into her magenta eyes with his blue eyes through his bandanna.

She froze.

"Why you have really nice eyes for a mutant turtle. I'm so clumsy sorry Leo."

He looked at her.

"Are you okay Ame? Why are you hiding your cheeks with your hands anyway?"

She froze one more time.

"Umm, no reason; you know I think I'll join Tara for a swim. Thank you for your help Leo."

She ran away from him and flew up the stairs. Tara exited her room in her bathing suit and looked at Amethyst.

"Are you okay Ame? You look like you're fleeing someone. Last time you were in the kitchen with Leo doing dishes. Now you ran up here like a maniac? "

Amethyst looked and sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine Tara. It's not like I have fallen for a 6 -ft. mutant turtle or anything."

Tara laughed.

"Umm ok, you said it not me. I'll be in the pool; it might help you cool down your cheeks are really red girl. I hope you have a bathing suit here. Wait I have one that you can use we are the same size."

Tara entered her room and handed her the string bikini in purple and ice blue.

"Here wear this one so you can join me for a swim."

Amethyst took and put it on in the bathroom. She exited the bathroom and threw on a pair of short shorts and a tank top after she put some sunscreen on. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and then she grabbed a towel. Both friends headed down the stairs Raphael and Leonardo's eyes went up when they saw the girls coming down the stairs.

"We'll join you ladies after we train a little; Osono and Nikita went home to get their bathing suits on."

Both girls watched as the brothers headed to the dojo in the back of the house. Then they headed out to the pool. Amethyst took off the tank top and the shorts and then she jumped in the water. Behind her Tara jumped in.

"So I'm not the only one that has fallen am I? We are both just crazy fallin' for 6-ft mutant turtles that have no interest in human girls whatsoever. "

Amethyst nodded.

"Yea tell me bout it Tara. You hit it right on. We are both just crazy, but they really do look good for huge mutant turtles. They are so built and of course the green skin. Besides they are deadly ninjas that happen to be training us."

Tara laughed.

"Yea lucky us; we like them but they don't feel the same way about us and never will."

At that remark Osono and Nikita returned looking at both of them suspiciously.

"Who are you two talking about? "

Amethyst and Tara just dived under water ignoring the question. The both shook their heads and jumped in. Amethyst heard her cell ringing and dried off so she could answer her cell.

'Hey cuz what? Exactly how did grandma find out? When can I move in? Okay I'll be there later to get the keys. No it's fine ; I am 20 now and should be on my own Ang. How the hell do you expect to do that? Leo is going to kill you if you do that Angel! Don't you dare hang up; Angel why I oughtta!'

Tara looked up.

"What the hell just happened? Why is Leo going to kill Angel!"

Amethyst sighed.

"She's going to go undercover as a foot clan member to find out who the head of the foot is now."

Osono shook her head.

"Has she completely lost her damn mind! Does she even know how to fight; and what is going to happen if they discover her shell cell? We have to stop her Ame."

At that remark Michelangelo came to the back and looked at the girls suspiciously.

"Stop who dudettes? Hello I'm asking you some question ladies?"

All 4 of the girls dived under and ignored him asking them. He looked at Osono very suspiciously.

'We'll just see won't we; if one of you sneak out I'll find out myself. Never underestimate a ninja.'

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello joined Michelangelo and dived in. Tara was swimming when she felt her leg getting grabbed and panicked.

Raphael chuckled.

"Ha got ya didn't I Tara! Did I scare you; you look a lil shakin up ther'!"

Tara got angry and swam after him.

"Raph get back here; I almost drowned!"

He chuckled again.

"Sorry yer' too slow to catch up to me remember I am a turtle!"

Tara glared.

"I'll show you a turtle when I get my hands on yer shell you damn comedian!"

Raphael laughed.

"Oh well can't change me kid; I am just good at it ain't I!"

Tara swam after him and came out from under the water dunking him under laughing!

"Yea yer slow like a damn turtle too; I caught you!"

Raphael dived under and came back up picking her up and threw her in the deep end laughing! Leonardo laughed as Tara came back up spitting out water.

"Raph I am gonna kill you!"

Leonardo chuckled.

"Wow Tara is something else. She actually thinks she can catch my brother she's gonna regret it soon enough!"

Amethyst smiled when she noticed he was next to her.

"Tara is on the swim team; she will catch Raphael trust me. She's the top diver at our college. See Leo she just caught him."

He laughed as he watched Tara dunk Raphael under and heard her giggle as she swam away. Raphael swam after her and pushed her in the corner.

She froze as he gazed into her eyes with his amber eyes.

"Neva knew how feisty you were Tara; I'd watch it before ya regret it. See ya kid!"

He dived under and she just stared and stayed silent by the side of the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

Lurking in the Darkness

Ch. 6

"Osono's Lesson"

Later that afternoon they all got out of the pool when Leonardo dried off and looked at Amethyst.

"What is on your mind Ame? How about after you shower we start your lesson; if you're ready to."

She smiled.

"Sounds good Leo."

She dried off and ran upstairs covering her cheeks again because they were turning red again. Tara laughed as she followed her up the stairs.

"Whoa you got it worse than I do Ame. Are you sure you're ready to move into your own place at 20?"

Amethyst looked at her with her arms crossed.

"Would you like to be my roommate Tara? That's entirely up to you I do have a lot of rooms and I am only one person?"

Tara thought for a minute.

"How many more rooms do you have? I was thinking that maybe all four us move in together. Osono and Nikita will love that; they can move out of their dorm. What do you say Ame? You like the idea or no?"

Amethyst sighed.

"Yea we'll tell them after my lesson with Leonardo. Has Raphael told you when your training will begin? I heard about the foot they are supposed to be very ruthless. Wish I knew what Leo's connection to Karai was?"

Tara shrugged.

"Raphael hasn't mentioned it to me lately. I'll ask him after dinner. How exactly are we going to catch Angel to stop her? Ame she is gonna get herself killed we have to do something and you are the most skilled out of the four of us."

She sighed shaking her head.

"I can't; if I try to sneak out you know Leo will find out. She is just gonna have to learn her own lesson Tara."

Osono just came out of her shower.

"If you won't then I'll go by myself. At least I am not heartless like you she is your cousin Ame. You should stop her unless you're scared!"

Amethyst stayed silent and Osono waited until she heard the shower running in the spare room. She grabbed her katana and snuck out just at the time Michelangelo came out of his shower. He followed her using the shadows and his eyes slanted in anger as Osono followed Angel and snuck inside foot headquarters.

Angel looked around and saw no one. She sighed with relief as she gave the password and made her way inside. Osono was above listening in. She saw a man in a robe with a golden dragon on it and watched as Angel tried out to become a foot ninja. In another dark corner Michelangelo was watching the tryout from above to. He slanted his eyes in anger.

'Okay who is that? I never saw him when Karai was the head of the foot? How did he become the head anyway? Where the hell is Karai anyway?'

He watched as Angel tried out and his eyes slanted in more anger. But he stood his ground as he listened.

As Kahn placed the foot headband around Angel's head he looked at her.

"Your final test is to challenge two people; one your cousin Amethyst and the other that freak Leonardo if you pass this test you will be a full-fledged foot ninja. You fail you will not see the light of another day; I am not Karai. I am more skilled than she will ever be."

Above ground Osono glared she jumped down.  
"Oh really you want to be a foot ninja you traitor! "

She ran at her and attacked her, Angel looked and blocked as she kicked her, Osono blocked the kick and punched her, Angel blocked her fist.  
"Give it up you aren't skilled like me! You're a wishy washy wanabe"! Osono appeared behind her and gripping her arm from behind.  
"Oh a wannabe ninja Am I!? "

Angel screamed in pain.  
"Ow LET GO! "She tried to sweep her leg from behind, Osono threw her into the wall.

"You aren't worthy to be nothing! "

Kahn appeared behind Osono laughing evilly.  
"I had enough of you! "

He cut her in the back with his staff, Osono fell to the ground.

Michelangelo came out of the shadows and yelled her name out.

"OSONOOOOO! "

He flipped off the roof swinging his nunchucks he round house kicked Kahn's staff out of his hand and knocked him out and the foot vanished with their knocked out master.  
He dialed Raphael's shell cell as an emergency.

~at Tara's house~

Raphael saw the call he answered.  
'Raphael her' whoa calm down wait what!? Oh really! On my way! '

He left the house without anyone knowing.

Angel gotten up she froze, and Raphael was behind her he grabbed her with his arms crossed and made her face him. He grabbed her and they went back to Tara's house without a word being said.

Michelangelo followed behind with Osono in his arms. They arrived at Tara's house, Raphael threw Angel at the foot of Leonardo.  
"Miss wanna be wants to challenge you fearless!"

Leonardo stopped cleaning his sword and stood up.  
"What why?"

Raphael spoke in an angry tone.

"She was joining the foot Leo! "

Leonardo glared.  
"THE FOOT OUR ENEMIES! OK FINE CHALLENGE ME NOW! Warning I won't hold back "! His eyes slanted in anger and took his position, Angel faced him and gulped.

"Leo I can explain I was only doing it to help me find out who the head of the foot is now! Please I swear I would never betray you 4 you're like my brothers."

Leonardo glared at her.

"Oh really; how the hell is that trying to friggin' help us! You have the damn foot clan symbol on your damn forehead. Try again Angel; now you face me if you think you can take me down! I mean it I am in no mood for this shit! A trusted friend of ours; you're just like KARAI!"

Amethyst looked.

"Umm Leo we can continue our lesson later; as for you Angel I am calling Grandma and am sending you away to school! I am going to check up on Osono too! You really messed with the wrong people Angel! You betrayed me your own cousin!"

Leonardo watched as Amethyst ran up the stairs to the spare room where Osono was still unconscious. Then he unsheathes his katana and threw one at her.

"Let's see how skilled you are! You want to face me now you are."

Raphael leaned against the dojo wall with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this!"

Angel lunged at Leonardo and he blocked her katana making her fall back and lose her footing. She got back up and ran at him again. He used his free hand and grabbed her arm flipping her on her back. Then she got back up and flipped behind Leonardo going for his shell. He turned around and grabbed her hand and then he round house kicked her into the wall. He came behind her and pulled back her arm causing her to drop her katana.

"Never try to disarm an opponent more skilled than you! You lose Angel now on your knees!"

He held his katana at her neck.

"Stay the hell away from all of us; you are no longer a trusted friend of ours do I make myself clear! Give me your damn shell cell!"

She took it out and he sliced it into pieces with his katana! Then he walked away disgusted in silence. Raphael shook his head and just walked away!

Angel ran away in tears and Amethyst appeared behind her.

"You are a disgrace I swear! Now you deal with the consequences. You are going back up to The Hamptons and going to an All-Girl School! Now get out of my damn sight!"

Angel attacked Amethyst and she blocked her. Angel lunged at her with the katana and Amethyst used one of hers and disarmed her. Then she punched her in her stomach glaring.

"Don't mess with a ninja more skilled than yourself you might just get yourself killed! Lucky for you me, Leo, and Osono are ninjas with honor or you would be dead! Casey is coming to take you to the airport! I won't tell him what you did! I swear to that on my honor now get out of my sight!"

Casey pulled up.

"Okay Amethyst; let me know when you move into your new place I'll help you and get you a moving van. In the car now Angel; see you soon Amethyst. Let us know when Osono comes back to consciousness. Yo where's lamebrain Raphael?"

Raphael stood with his arms crossed still with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Right her' lamebrain! We'll let you know when Osono returns to consciousness we promise. See ya soon Case. Come on Amethyst; just let Leo cool off. Trust me when he's in a bad mood like that yer best bet is to keep yer distance! He will lash out at ya for no reason. Come on then. This is gonna be fun to tell Tara when she gets in from work. Can't believe they called her in the last minute. Angel of all people, can't believe she betrayed us and challenged Fearless. Wait till we tell our father; he is not gonna be happy. He started her training too."

Amethyst looked.

"Raph why don't you go meet her during lunch? You look like you need a bit of fresh air? She will be very surprised; trust me."

He sighed and took the toothpick from his mouth and threw it away.

"Fine what time is her lunch? I'll meet her."

Amethyst smiled slyly.

"Around 645p. She also gets an hour."

She headed upstairs and sat down next to Michelangelo placing her hand on his shoulder?

"She'll be okay Mikey; she is as skilled as me. Though some of her memory is gone; her past life Shinah does remain. Well the part that wasn't consumed by the dark power of the Phoenix."

He sighed as he brushed back Osono's hair from her eyes.

"Come on dudette please wake up. You shouldn't have snuck out; or you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You should've come to me and told me. I would've accompanied you. The foot is not a clan to mess with; they are ruthless and have no honor."

Nikita sighed shaking her head as she came upstairs after her lesson with Donatello.

"What was she thinking? Now there is no telling when she is going to gain consciousness again."

A tear fell from Nikita's eye and Amethyst hugged her tightly.

"She is very strong; she'll be conscious by tomorrow night or later tonight. Mikey I'll help you cook dinner tonight. Don't worry too much about Osono."

He sighed and kissed Osono's forehead.

"Okay Ame sounds like a great idea dudette. Come on everyone let's let Osono rest."

Donatello looked at them.

"Okay everyone I'll be down shortly. Let me stitch up this wound. That staff really tore her skin. When she comes back to consciousness she will need a while to recover."

The others went down the stairs and Nikita sighed.

"Don can I give you a hand please. You only have three fingers after all? Besides I really can't cook to save my life."

He looked at her.

"Sure why not; come on in Kita. I need someone to take off her shirt so I can stitch up her back. Unless you know how to stitch wounds."

Nikita smiled.

"I am going to school to become a surgeon after all. I'll stitch it up since looking at a woman's chest seems to freak you out. Did you ever have a girlfriend Don?"

Donatello took out his doctor bag and handed it to her.

"Umm yea but I rather not talk too much about it. I got in a lot of trouble because of my ex let's just leave it at that okay?"

Nikita looked at him when Osono opened her eyes.

"What happened; why is my back in extreme pain!"

Donatello looked.

"Because when you went after Angel you got cut in your back with Kahn's staff. The gash has to get stitched up Osono or it will not stop bleeding. Oh by the way Michelangelo is the one who caught you so you're gonna be in trouble once you heal. Just thought I'd let you know that."

Osono shook her head. Then she looked at Donatello.

"You know if you're gonna stitch up the wound Don can you hurry it up? My bed is full of blood now."

Nikita helped her up into the bathroom and helped her take off her shirt without Don watching. Then she turned Osono's robe backwards so her back was exposed and her chest was covered. As Donatello stitched up the wound; Osono bit down on a rag because of the pain as the needle dug in her skin holding her wound together.

"Ow shit Don that friggin hurts."

He looked at her with his arms crossed when he finished.

"Maybe next time you won't try and confront an enemy that is stronger than you without back up! Consider yourself lucky; that is wasn't Leo who caught you and it was Michelangelo. Now stop complaining and sit still Osono so I can finish understood?"

Osono went silent; and then Donatello cut the excess stitching and tied a knot to keep it tight.

"I am done Osono, now when you head downstairs be careful you don't rub your back against anything or it will come undone?"

She nodded in agreement as she threw everyone out of the room and got dressed putting on a tank top, a pair of shorts, and wearing a bra that had a front closure instead of the one with the one in the back. She stripped the bed carefully and washed the bloody sheets. Then she headed downstairs.

Michelangelo saw her and smiled.

"Whoa dudette you're up and awake. I was worried about you. Can't believe you did that to me; what would've happened if I didn't follow you! You might've been dead! When you heal you will be punished dudette! That was stupid and very foolish! Don't you ever do that again. Hurry up dinner is being served. Can someone please go get Leo wherever he is?"

Raphael shrugged.

"Don't look at me shell fa brains I'm on my way out right after dinner anyway."

Just a that thought Leonardo came inside.

"I was outside Mikey by the lake in meditation. Nice to see you up and about Osono. Let's all eat dinner."

They all sat down and ate their dinner in silence. Michelangelo made a plate for Tara and handed it to Raphael.

"Here take her some food; but don't tell her anything about what happened until she comes home from work."

Raphael looked and nodded.

"Yea yea Mikey; see ya all in an hour. Leo maybe you should continue Amethyst's lesson since you were rudely interrupted after dinner. Have ya cooled down fearless?"

Leonardo nodded.

"Yea Raph I am cooled down; I am going to continue the lesson after dinner. Just stay alert; Osono did you find out who the new head is when you went to spy on that backstabber?"

~By Tara's mechanic shop~

Raphael appeared and she just glared.

"Raph how many times am I gona tell you to not come up behind me like that? You scared me again ninja or not! What brings you here? I am just about to go on lunch anyway?"

He looked at her.

"I bought you a dinner plate; Amethyst, and Michelangelo cooked dinner tonight."

She smiled.

"Thanks Raph; let me go clean up. I'll be right back."

He smiled.

"No problem; I already ate. "

Tara came out by where Raphael was waiting and looked at him.

"When are you going to continue my training? When I left for work Leonardo was training Amethyst, and Donatello was training Nikita."

Raphael sighed.

"If you're up to it when you get out of work tonight we'll continue your training. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold."

She smiled as she sat down and ate.

"Okay Raph; thank you again."

As she ate her cheeks turned red again and he seen it.

"Ya okay Tara? How is it?"

She smiled at him.

"Yea I am fine Raph; thank you for bringing me dinner. It is really good never knew that Michelangelo could cook Italian food."

He chuckled.

"He had help from Amethyst; he can't really cook much Italian food. It was something different than friggin' pizza or rice. It came out really good too."

She smiled as she finished.

"Yea it really did; thanks again for meeting me for lunch. See you in about two hours Raph."

She kissed him on his cheek and blushed again. After she walked away he held his cheek.

'What is this feeling? Every time she is close to me my cheeks get red and I get a really warm feeling inside. What does it mean?'

He made his way back to Tara's house. Then he went outside and sat down by the lake thinking as he skipped stones.

~In the dojo~

Leonardo was training waiting for Amethyst to come downstairs. She entered the dojo in her sports bra and a pair of black exercise shorts. He looked at her.

"So that's your real training outfit?"

She nodded.

"Yes Leo this is what I wear when I train. Are you okay?"

He looked at her.

"Yes I am perfectly fine; we need to continue your training. It's no big deal what you wear. Attack me Amethyst and don't lose focus."

She lunged at Leonardo and he blocked her attack with his hand grabbing her arm.

"Always remember to look ahead at your opponent; never lower your eyes to your opponent."

She tried to grab his arm and failed miserably. He blocked her attack again and flipped behind her grabbing her from behind holding both her arms. She couldn't break free.

"What did I tell you about when a ninja's arms are bound; you have many other parts of your body that will help you release yourself. Use one of them and don't worry about hurting me Ame."

Amethyst thought fast and thought about a move she was taught when she was 8 before she got her katana. She stepped back and pushed her leg back knocking Leonardo down but fell on top of him.

"Well done Ame. Now let me show you the move I was hoping you would use instead of that one. This way you don't cause yourself to lose your balance."

He flipped back up on his feet and came forward toward Amethyst. He grabbed her arm and used his leg to cause her to lose her balance. She fell and smiled.

"Let me try it Leo."

He smiled at her.

"Okay try it and make sure you do exactly what I did."

She did exactly what he did and knocked him down. But she was worried because he hit his shell.

"Leo are you okay? I am so sorry. I forget your shell is very delicate. I didn't mean to make you fall."

He looked up at her.

"I am fine Ame; stop worrying you did what I told you to and did it right."

He gazed in her eyes.

"Wow Ame I never realized how beautiful your eyes were."

She smiled at him and gazed into his eyes through his bandanna.

"Leo you have beautiful blue eyes for a mutant turtle. I always have a thing for guys with blue eyes. They are so Hypnotic; that I can't help myself but to fall for them instantly like I have for."

They heard Tara's car door slam and both got up. Then they exited the dojo and Amethyst entered the kitchen to bake a cake.

Leonardo entered the living room and put his head back.

'Whoa that was a close call; our lips almost met. I can't be falling for Amethyst we just met a few months ago. What is wrong with me?'

Tara entered and saw Osono in a tank top.

"Osono what happened to your back; there are stitches in it. Will somebody please tell me what the hell I missed when I was at work."

Raphael sighed.

"Whoa Tara hold up; go upstairs and change then I'll tell you when I train you? Leo can I use the dojo now?"

Leonardo nodded.

"Yes Raph I am done with Amethyst's lesson for today. She is very talented."


	7. Chapter 7

Lurking in the Darkness

Ch. 7

"4th of July Weekend Fun"

Amethyst came out of her shower and approached Leonardo.

"We are moving into my house that my parents left me this weekend, and it's on the beach too. Are you four going home tonight or helping us move in with Casey's help?"

Leonardo looked at her.

"We'll go home tonight and then during the weekend we'll help Casey move you ladies in the new place. Maybe we can all spend the 4th on the beach. Mikey loves to shoot fireworks and of course to eat."

Amethyst laughed as she responded.

"Oh Osono also loves to play with fireworks she drives us all crazy. Sounds like we are going to have fun this 4th weekend. I have to go shopping for a new bathing suit anyway, and probably the other girls too."

Well Leo thanks for everything see you after I get out of work tomorrow night. She smiled and kissed him on his cheek as she yelled to the other girls.

"Come on ladies the boys are heading back home. Let's all say goodbye."

~In the dojo~

Raphael was finishing up Tara's lesson. When she flipped him on his shell and ran to him.

"Oh Raph I am so sorry! Are you okay! Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Please don't be mad at me I am so sorry."

He got up slowly.

"Damn Tara; ya definitely been paying attention to the lessons. You're strong for a 19-year-old girl. Ow my shell hurts now. It can't be worse than when my ribs were broken after the last battle with Shredder and his damn daughter."

She came down on her knees and put her hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch. He looked up and his eyes met hers and he smiled lifting up her chin. Their lips met and she closed her eyes. They broke apart and she froze in a trance. Then Raphael got up and went to where his brothers were. Tara was still in a trance touching her lips.

Leonardo looked at Raphael suspiciously.

"You okay Raph? Hello earth to Raph! Yo snap out of it already. We need to get back to the lair."

Michelangelo threw water on Raphael when he snapped out of it and ran after Michelangelo down the street toward the lair.

"Mikey get back here! I'm gonna kill you!"

Leonardo and Donatello just laughed.

"Okay ladies keep on practicing your moves and we'll see you tomorrow after you ladies get out of work."

Nikita, Amethyst, and Osono waved goodbye to the boys when they disappeared into the shadows.

Nikita entered the dojo and tapped Tara. She still didn't move. Amethyst squirted her with a water bottle and she snapped out of it.

"Why I Oughtta! That was not funny Ame! Where did the boys go?"

Osono laughed at Tara's red cheeks.

"They went back to their home. They are helping us move tomorrow when we all get out of work. We are all going to be living on the beach! Oh Ame can we please go see the house now? You mean we can finally leave our dorms? I hate living in the damn dorms too strict especially with the curfew I swear."

Tara glared at Osono.

"What is so damn funny?"

Nikita laughed.

"Are you seriously asking that? Your cheeks are red! Exactly what kind of training is Raphael doing? I never thought training would cause your cheeks to be so bright. Only something else causes that!"

Tara glared at her and lunged at her.

"What the hell are you insinuating Kita! Raphael is my damn sensei and my best friend we were only training in the dojo! You do know you sweat when you train damn!"

Osono sighed.

"I won't be training for a while; not until these stitches get removed! My 4th is really gonna suck to! I can't go in the friggin' water! Ame can I talk to you in private please?"

Amethyst nodded and the other two looked confused. They watched as the two girls exited the house. Osono turned to her.

"Okay I understand my past life is gone forever! But you are still Amethyst; didn't our clan when I was Shinah/Shinnasto or whatever have powers? Powers that we can maybe heal ourselves?"

Amethyst looked at her.

"Maybe we did; why are you asking me that? You are reincarnated as Osono. Shinah is gone and Osono remains."

Osono sighed.

"I already know that Ame. But you as Amethyst still have all your powers but the Phoenix."

She looked at her with her arms crossed.

"Yea maybe so; but I haven't used them since I was like 12 or 13. I don't even know how they work. I highly doubt I can remember how to use them Osono."

Osono shook her head as she yelled.

"So instead of you trying to remember you will let me suffer while you three can be in the water and have fun with the guys while I am stuck on the damn shore bored out of my damn mind!"

Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Well if you wouldn't have tried to be so damn tough and go take on the friggin' foot clan maybe you wouldn't be suffering Osono. You could've been killed again and then wasted your second chance! Now this conversation is over I am heading back to my grandmother's. See you tomorrow!"

Amethyst drove off pissed when Tara looked at Osono.

"What the hell was that about? Come on Osono I'll drop you and Nikita off at your dorm so you all can pack up. Let her cool off Osono. She'll be fine tomorrow. My parents are coming home tomorrow; they will be thrilled that I am moving out. Come on you two in my car now."

They got in Tara's car and she dropped them off at their dorm right before the curfew. Then she drove off toward her house and fell asleep. As she slept she thought about Raphael and the kiss they shared.

'Maybe he didn't realize he kissed me; or it was my imagination again. He is a mutant turtle and has no interest in a human girl like me. Stop dreaming Tara you will only be Raphael's friend and student nothing more as much as you want to be.'

~Back at the lair~

Leonardo was in the kitchen drinking his tea when Master Splinter put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"My son what is troubling you?'"

Leonardo looked up.

"Nothing sensei; just letting you know that the girls training is going really well. They are all very talented and can be very skilled with a little more practice. We now know who the head of the foot is now father. His name is Kahn; and he is known as the Golden Dragon. I just have no idea how he became the head and no one has seen Karai either."

Master Splinter thought back.

"He might've been a student of Saki's out for revenge. Maybe she heeded your warning my son. Or she could be hiding; there are two possibilities Leonardo."

Leonardo sighed.

"Okay Sensei I'll be in the dojo."

He entered the dojo and started to train vigorously. Raphael looked up from his punching bag and watched as Leonardo trained and shook his head. Leonardo looked over by Raphael after he wiped underneath under his bandanna.

"So how is the training going with Tara?"

He smiled.

"She got the blocks down, the sneak attacks and knows how to flip an opponent no matter their size. She showed me that tonight when I trained her. She is catching on very quickly. What about Amethyst? Donatello said that Nikita is a really slow learner and Osono just loves to play with her katana and right now she is unable to train."

Michelangelo looked in.

"Yo dudes when she heals I am going to punish her I promise. But it's gonna suck on the 4th she can still barely move."

Donatello sighed.

"Yes I know that but she has to learn Mikey. She shouldn't have gone after them by herself especially when her training just started."

Later that night Leonardo was in the kitchen eating a piece of his cake with a cup of tea when Raphael approached him. Leonardo looked up.

"Hey Raph; wuz up? I thought you went to bed after Mike and Don?"

Raphael sighed as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"I think I have fallen for Tara, after her lesson we kissed but I played it off like nothin' what am I going to do?"

Leonardo walked away and shrugged.

"Can't help you there."

Raphael looked up.

"What kind of brother are you; thanks for nothin'."

Leonardo went up the stairs after he washed his cup.

"You're welcome."

~The next day~

Amethyst finished up at the store for the day and looked at April.

"Did Casey get the truck; or is he having a real hard time getting it. It will feel so good not having to live with my grandmother."

April smiled at her.

"He is picking up the truck right now. We'll use my van to take your clothes over there and your friends will meet you by the new house. I gave them all the address. The boys are with Casey so stop worrying."

Amethyst smiled.

"Okay no problem; thanks April. I haven't stepped foot in that house for so long. Let's stop at my grandmother's to pick up my clothes please."

April nodded.

"No problem Amethyst; let's go get your clothes. It seems like you have fallen for a certain turtle in blue. I am telling you this as your friend he is not really ready for another girlfriend right now. Just let him train you and maybe within time you will be surprised."

Amethyst nodded as they headed toward her grandmother's house and packed the boxes in the trunk of April's van and hugged her grandmother. Then her grandmother handed her the keys and smiled at her. Amethyst tied her car to the back of the van and got in the passenger side with April as they drove toward her house on the beach.

As they entered Amethyst used her key and unlocked it looking around at the photos of the family when they were all alive. She sighed. Then she entered the dojo where her father trained her and her sisters. She heard a beep and realized it was Osono's car. She stepped out and approached her.

"Home sweet home."

Osono unpacked her car and entered looking around.

"Okay why was I reincarnated with this color hair and not brown. I miss my long hair too. Ame we have to forget our past and move on with our lives now. Come on then let's put our clothes in our rooms."

They both entered their rooms and put their clothes on the floor, then they both entered their parents' room and tears rolled down for a quick second. They heard more horns and exited their parents' room and ran downstairs to meet everyone else. Michelangelo saw tears rolling down Osono's eyes and approached her.

"Hey dudette cheer up you okay? Wow you guys did have a really big family."

She smiled as she wiped the tears.

"Yes Mikey I am fine I am Osono now just Amethyst's friend nothing more. Just am really hating these stitches right now they are itchy."

Michelangelo looked.

"You did it. We are not talking about this right now you will be punished trust me on that one dudette."

Amethyst went back upstairs and locked her parents' door one last time and put the key in her drawer. Leonardo knew that she was upset and ran up the stairs after her.

"You know Ame; you should really forget your past and enjoy the present. This is really a nice house you have here."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Leo; I am so sorry didn't mean to do that. I don't know what got into me."

He looked at her.

"It's okay Ame, come on then Casey has a surprise for you and the girls."

She followed behind Leonardo as Casey and Raphael bought in new furniture for each of their rooms. Amethyst smiled and hugged Casey after he came down the stairs. He smiled back.

"Me and April thought it would be nice to get you four some new furniture for your new house. So what are your plans for this place? You can really do a lot with it Ame. Especially with the Summer here and you living on the beach. Just tell me and I'll help you ladies with it."

Leonardo looked and shook his head.

"Umm no Case that won't be necessary we will help them fix it up."

Michelangelo looked.

"Whoa bro I am not a repair man and know nothing about home improvement. Can't you and Raph just do it and leave me out of it please?"

Raphael bopped him.

"You are full of it shell fa brains or no pizza for a week your choice dude! Right fearless."

Leonardo nodded.

"Your choice Mikey."

Michelangelo looked.

"Okay what do we work on first?"

Amethyst giggled.

"Well I want to put in a pool with a screened in patio, a hot tub, maybe extend the dojo a little more since there are 4 of us learning ninjitsu. So we have a lot to do by Monday."

Raphael smiled slyly.

"Okay me, Mikey, and Osono will work on the pool and the patio. You and Leo will work on the hot tub and extending the dojo. Brainiac will put in an alarm system and a garage opener since he is the tech guy NIkita will be helping him."

Tara crossed her arms.

"Okay and me? Yo Raph I am a mechanic you know and live here to. What am I working on?"

Raphael looked at her.

"You are on the team with me, Mikey, and Osono, Tara. We get to work on the porch while Mikey and Osono work on the pool."

Tara smiled.

"Sounds good to me; speaking of the pool. Yo Ame I think the guys are here to put in the pool."

Leonardo and his brothers vanished as Amethyst answered the door.

"Sorry about the mess we just moved in gentlemen. Come this way the area where the pool is going is back here."

She walked them out to where the pool was getting put in and smiled.

"If you want anything I'll be inside unpacking thank you again."

~Tara's room~

Tara went up to her room and saw Raphael. He smiled at her.

"Ya thought I forgot about you didn't you? Tara I know something is on your mind you are blushing again when I am next to you. I saw it last night when I trained you. Ya gonna tell me or am I gona have to get it from you?"

She froze as he came up behind her and her cheeks started to turn red again.

"Exactly how ya gonna do that Raph? I am living in a dream that we will ever be anything else but friends. Oh shit did I say that out loud! I didn't mean to say that."

He smiled slyly at her.

"Yea ya kind of did say that out loud; I'll show ya what I am gonna do about it Tara."

She gulped as Raphael grabbed her arm gently and turned her toward him as he grabbed her ass and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and embraced him tightly as they made out against her dresser.

~In Osono's room~

She heard the door shut and went to grab her katana when Michelangelo grabbed her from behind.

"Whoa dudette it's only Mikey put the katana down."

She yelled at him.

"Mikey I told you about that you scared the shit out of me I thought it was a ghost or something. Be careful my stitches are still in. This weekend is gonna suck I swear. I can't go in the water and I love to. Michelangelo are you listening to me?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes I am listening loud and clear. You wouldn't be in this position if you didn't try to be tough maybe you could enjoy the 4th with the rest of us Osono.

She sighed.  
"I just wanted to stop her and I didn't want to tell your older brother about it."

She put her head down; Michelangelo smiled at her.  
"Dudette we appreciate it but you could have been killed, but if something like that is ever heard again you need to tell us. We are trained for a reason, we protect this city and our friends and family, he looked into her eyes, Osono blushed dark red.

Michelangelo chuckled  
"Osono?"

Osono looked into his eyes.  
"Mikey"

Michelangelo leaned in and kissed her on her lips holding her gently to him.

Osono embraced the kiss and closed her eyes kissing him back. The kiss broke he smiled at her, Osono smiled back at him.  
"Wow amazing! "

Michelangelo smiled at her once more.

"Come on let's go back out just relax babe and yes we are together come on. "

Osono smiled at him and followed him downstairs.

Two days passed and Leonardo sighed as he saw Michelangelo and Osono making out as they helped Raphael and Tara finish up the pool and screened in patio.

Tara looked inside and whispered in Raphael's ear.

'I think your brother Leo is jealous because you and Mikey have girlfriends. He won't stop looking ova here. Why doesn't he just make a move and get with Amethyst?'

Raphael shook his head.

'My brother is not looking for a girlfriend Tara babe; he's been through too much with his ex. Just leave it at that will ya!'

~In the dojo~

Amethyst was putting down the new tam tam mats, and hanging up the weapons on the wall. She looked and saw how upset Leonardo was. She went by the window and tapped his shell.

"Leo are you going to help me finish up the new expanded dojo? What is bothering you?"

He looked at her.

"Nothing Ame, just watching how they did the pool that's all? I am perfectly fine; Let's go finish up that dojo. We all have a long day tomorrow. "

~Outside in the front~

Donatello smiled.

"Well the new alarm system is up and running. Now you four can feel more safe. Even when we aren't staying here with you ladies. Let's go see how Amethyst and Leonardo are doing with the dojo."

Nikita nodded.

"Then we can go look at the pool? I can't wait to see how they are doing also. We got a lot done this weekend."

The night went on and everyone turned in.

Amethyst, Nikita, Leonardo, and Donatello entered their rooms and just fell asleep. In Tara and Osono's rooms Raphael and Michelangelo were asleep holding the girls in their arms.

~4th of July~

Michelangelo was the 1st one up and made breakfast while Osono was still fast asleep in her bed. Raphael was the 2nd one up and entered the kitchen to make some coffee  
while Tara was in the brand new dojo training. Amethyst was the next one up and smiled at Tara.

"You up for some sparring?"

Tara nodded.

"Sure you're on, but don't cry if I beat you Ame."

Amethyst laughed.

"We'll just see about that Tara."

Tara lunged for Amethyst and she grabbed her arm with the Jutte and pulled it back. Then she flipped Tara on her back.

"You are not supposed to let your guard down Tara."

Tara flipped back and lunged at Amethyst again. This time Amethyst used her katana and blocked it making Tara lose her footing.

"You forget one detail Tara I have been practicing the art of ninjitsu since I was a child; you just started training with Raphael. You are really no match for me."

Tara laughed as she grabbed Amethyst's arm and flipped her on her back holding her Jutte to her neck.

"You were saying! I guess that means I win this round."

Amethyst laughed.

"Guess again Tara."

Amethyst flipped back up and front swept Tara causing her to fall holding her katana to her neck.

"Keep practicing."

Leonardo smiled.

"Well done both of you, come on let's go eat breakfast."

Throughout the day the 8 friends BBQed and swam in the pool. When it got dark Michelangelo and Osono shot the fireworks while the rest looked on in amazement. Raphael held Tara's waist as they watched the fireworks go up. Amethyst kept staring at Leonardo and sighed. Nikita was sitting next to Amethyst and turned to her.

"You know this sucks; our two best friends landed the guys. While you and I are just stuck standing here dreaming that one day we will also. Look at Leonardo and Donatello all they care about is the fireworks; neither of them know that you and I exist. Don't try and deny it either Ame you are so into Leonardo. He has no idea either; he is just as blind as Donatello over there."

Amethyst shrugged.

"I don't know what makes you think that I am into Leonardo, because I really am not. All I am concerned about right now is advancing my ninja skills and being able to defend myself if we ever get attacked by Kahn and his foot clan. Leonardo and I are just friends nothing more, and we never will be anything else. In your case you might be lucky Kita."

After Osono and Michelangelo finished with the fireworks everyone cleaned up and got ready for bed. Once again Amethyst shook her head when she saw Tara and Raphael making out against Tara's bedroom door. Then her bedroom door closed and they both fell asleep soundly in one another's arms.

Michelangelo smiled as he kissed Osono goodnight and they both drifted off to sleep soundly. Amethyst and Nikita watched as Donatello and Leonardo's bedroom doors closed and sighed as they entered their own rooms.


End file.
